Information communication has gradually become a major contact way of interpersonal communication in modern society. A message may include an SMS message, a multimedia message, an instant message (IM), and the like. Generally, a short message service and a multimedia message service provided by a telecom operator and an IM service that is provided by an Internet company and based on a terminal device, such as a computer or a mobile phone, provide a great convenience for our daily communication and contact. In a scenario of information communication, there exists a scenario in which a communication initiator proactively initiates point-to-multipoint group messaging, that is, a sender sends a message to multiple recipients at a same time, for example, a meeting notice reminder message sent by a meeting organizer to participants, a group-sent message of blessing to relatives and friends at festivals, or the like.
In the prior art, when a telecom operator provides a group messaging service, and a user submits, by using a terminal device, a group-send task of sending a message to multiple people, a message application client on the terminal device disassembles the group-send task into multiple messages according to multiple recipients, and then the multiple messages are submitted one by one to an information scheduling device of the operator in sequence according to a queue, where after a message is submitted to the information scheduling device and a response message is received, a next message is then submitted, until all messages are sent. In the process, a group messaging state on the terminal device stays in “sending” all the time.
However, because group messaging is point-to-multipoint communication, it is easily affected by multiple factors, such as resource allocation by the information scheduling device, a network condition, and the like. For example, in order to ensure reasonable allocation of system resources, a short message center allocates a message cache queue for each phone number for temporarily saving an SMS message that is submitted by a mobile phone corresponding to the number but has not been processed by the short message center. However, a quantity of SMS messages that can be cached in the queue is finite, and once the queue is filled up, a subsequent SMS message submitted from this number is rejected by the short message center. If a quantity of recipients of group messaging by a mobile phone at a time is relatively large, a cache queue of a number corresponding to the mobile phone is easily caused be filled up and overflowed on a short message center side of an operator, thereby leading to a submission failure. However, when a message fails to be submitted, the mobile phone still continues to submit an SMS message to the short message center, until the group-send task ends. Therefore, a success rate of group messaging is relatively low.